


You Are In My Vision [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Driving, M/M, Outside Night Vale, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Let's say you're a guy in his thirties, still young enough that the grey hair starting to glint at your temples is a little premature. Let's say you're this guy, who has occasionally been described as perfect and beautiful by certain observers, and you're in a car headed to Las Vegas, taking stock of your love life, such as it's been.
Relationships: Carlos/Cecil Palmer
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	You Are In My Vision [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are In My Vision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977748) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare). 



**Title:** You Are In My Vision  
**Fandom:** Welcome to Night Vale  
**Author:** Cesare  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Carlos/Cecil  
**Rating:** Teen   
**Length:** 7:49  
**Summary:**

> Let's say you're a guy in his thirties, still young enough that the grey hair starting to glint at your temples is a little premature. Let's say you're this guy, who has occasionally been described as perfect and beautiful by certain observers, and you're in a car headed to Las Vegas, taking stock of your love life, such as it's been. 

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/977748)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/you%20are%20my%20vision.mp3)


End file.
